


Autumn Almanac

by savon



Category: The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Affection, Fae & Fairies, Forests, Gen, Magic, i wrote this because i was feeling really bad and this was a distraction, just the usual ya know, orbs, questionable fae lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savon/pseuds/savon
Summary: Finding himself in a forest at dawn wasn't what Dave expected, not for today, at least. He might have been looking forward to a morning like this some other time, though.There's an orb!





	Autumn Almanac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aldrig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig/gifts).

The trees were dark and seemed to be actively lurking over Dave, up until when a big ray of light shone into his face and entered his brain through his eyes and ears and nostrils.

  
He and Ray (remember the ray in the sentence before this? That was foreshadowing) were out and about in the forest at dawn, as they always were. Ha! Here’s the thing! They lived in the very middle of London. The concretiest part of it. There were parks, yes, but they were all nicely tamed with healthy grass and asters and walnut trees with leaves crumbling away on the edges. Furthermore, they sure weren’t awake at dawn.

  
They still somehow were in a forest in the last twenty-four hours. This didn’t change anything, only that now it was just Dave who was in the forest and he was unconscious.  
It might have had to do something with fairies? Fairies lived in London, in fact Dave himself was often called one by bigoted people who wanted to beat him up for no good reason, but even if he was one, Dave didn’t know if he was the type of fairy to spirit people away.

  
He didn’t know.

He wasn’t aware.

Ray was, though. Aware. Because he was one of the whisk-people-away-and-hope-they’re-skeptical-enough type of fairies too, and although this had been revealed to him only three years before, apparently the whole Davies-family consisted of little, winged and vicious folk, despite every Davies only being vicious.  
So the family kept it a secret? From themselves? And they had this stupid ritual to go through when they were twenty-two that they weren’t told about or prepared for and yes, Ray’s little brother was now lying unconscious on the forest floor.

  
Not for much longer, hopefully, because Ray was getting bored of staring at him, passed out with his mouth open and drooling. It was a stupid sight. It was time for Dave to wake up.

  
Ray blended into the bushes with his Magical Fairy Powers that he was still getting used to, and let out an airhorn noise. The light that made Dave faint was supposed to lead him to the site of the rite and quests he and every fairy kid was supposed to go through, but apparently, Ray overdid it a bit and-  
yes, now he was waking up.

Dave sat up, rubbing his eyes, sniffling and cleaning his ears with his pinkie finger.  
He was still in the forest and his eyesight was a little hazy, his ears were ringing and his nose itched. Lovely.  
It sure had to do something with fairies. He wasn’t one to just pass out in a random forest he had no memory of walking in to, and he did his reading on this when he was really into whatever books have fairies in them, maybe Lord of the Rings, god, his head hurt.

  
Rising to his feet and popping his back, Dave quickly glanced around at the lops and tops and undergrowth around him. He thought he could feel something or someone watching him, but at this point that could have been only kidnapping and being-in-a-strange-forest and passing-out induced paranoia.  
Dave made sure to look helpless and turned in one direction. There were only two he could go in, mind you, because he awoke in the middle of a road. There must have been some paths that started from this main road a bit further down, but as of yet, he couldn’t see any. Still, it was better to do something than nothing, and so he lifted his feet to set out in one of them.

  
The bright ray of light, of course, chose that moment to reappear. Or Ray chose it for it. It was more of an orb this time and a bit dimmer, so Dave Thankfully didn’t pass out.  
It circled around Dave once or twice, and when it was sure his eyes were following it, it hovered into the direction opposite of the one Dave intended to go on. Typically.

It wasn’t half bad, trekking through a forest at barely past sunrise. It Was against Dave’s own volition, but how he was about to spend his day when he woke up wasn’t anymore worthy than this.

  
The air was cold and it bit, and the swirls of colours all over where he could see out of the corner of his vision were lulling him into being awake.  
The orb didn’t let him take his eyes off of it, though, like it didn’t want him to remember the way he came from. Not like Dave was sure the forest he was in was even in England, let alone which way led out of it, but sure, he’d do whatever it wants. Whatever. Anything.  
Then he tripped.

  
“Ouch,” he said, scrambling to his feet, his eyes still hanging on the orb. It wasn’t an easy feat. “Why am I doing this?”

  
The orb, sadly, did not answer. His nose now hurt on top of itching, it was great.

  
They continued on.

  
Dave felt something drip down his face after what might have been seconds or hours, and he felt that something land in front of his never-stopping feet (the thing he felt drip down his face was now long behind him!), and with all this valuable information he speculated that he hit his nose hard enough that it was now bleeding. He couldn’t check, though. He had to watch the orb.

“I swear, if this is fairies, I’m going to be real pissed off. I know you’re all doing this on purpose.”

  
There wasn’t really any other way to do most things.

  
A faint cackle echoed through the forest, half-absorbed by the trees and half-sounding like a very big, very rusty golden bell.  
  
Dave growled but had to continue on, the pull of the orb moving his feet out of his will. The amount of times he had to think of the word ‘orb’ since he woke up was both annoying and concerning Dave, and he just wished, god, he just wished this all would stop. If at least he knew where they were going! Maybe to a meadow, or a clearing-

  
“Can’t this all stop?” his voice said, “this is all very annoying and concerning to me. I don’t know what you are, but I have an inkling, and I am Not Willing to do this anymore! You’ve had your fun.”

  
The orb flickered off and Dave stopped his steps, finally taking control over his body.

  
He spun around and around and looked here and there and up and down and back and he could have sworn that he saw his brother in the middle of all that yellow-brown-red-black, looking like he was about to lose it. Well, so was Dave. He was good at concealing it, but having it all become real, fairies and Orbs (bloody Orbs!) and Ray being a fairy and probably Dave being a fairy was a bit much too real and sudden for him, and asking Ray for help, especially right after he told him to stop wasn’t going to lead anywhere.  
He had to find- well, at least something. A path. A meadow. A clearing, where a rite could be held.

Nevermind that.

  
Why did he have to spin so much?


End file.
